Yo te amo
by Nyuunanbu
Summary: Yo te amo, pero ya te he perdido. ¿Por qué tuve que esperar una pregunta que nunca llego? ¿Por qué tuve que ser el cobarde que no te dijo lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde? (primer párrafo... no se me ocurrió summary :v)


**Hola, hola, he aquí yo con un nuevo fic. :v**

**En este fic pueden usar la pareja que quieran. 'v' Sea cual sea, no importa. :v. Pasen y lean.**

**- ****Yo te amo**** -**

Yo te amo, pero ya te he perdido. ¿Por qué tuve que esperar una pregunta que nunca llego? ¿Por qué tuve que ser el cobarde que no te dijo lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

Me encanta verte feliz, pero me entristece que seas feliz con otro, tu sonrisa es la más hermosa pero ahora veo que se la regalas a la persona a que amas ahora.

Si hubiera declarado mis sentimientos hacia ti antes, tal vez no estaría como estoy ahora, llorando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Cuando llegaron con la noticia de que eran pareja, lo único que pude hacer fue felicitarlos con una sonrisa y desearles lo mejor, siendo que por dentro mi corazón se destrozaba.

Pero ya perdí mi oportunidad, ahora tu eres feliz con otro, al parecer también le robaste su corazón hace tiempo.

A veces tienen peleas como toda pareja. Aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar, siempre te enojas por pequeñeces, me gustaba hacerte enojar.

Recurrías a mí para contarme tus problemas. Yo como buen amigo te escuchaba y te daba consejos con una sonrisa pero por dentro me moría. Como me gustaría que tú pidieras consejos para "nuestra" relación, pero claro que esas son mis fantasías con las que siempre sueño. Me termino haciendo daño yo mismo.

Los miro de lejos para no interponerme entre ustedes, no aguataría hacerle daño a un amigo y mucho menos a la persona la cual amo, sé que me está prohibido, pero me es inevitable. Cada vez que sonríes me enamoro más de ti, tu sonrisa es la que me ilumina… Si tan solo me la regalas a mí.

Pero ya tuve mi oportunidad, sabía que estabas enamorado de mí y yo como un idiota espere para que tú te declararas, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Ya te habías enamorado de otro e inclusive te le declaraste. El sin vacilación te acepto.

Cada vez que se besan, me duele. Como me gustaría estar en su lugar, sé que ambos se aman mutuamente, harían lo que fuera por estar al lado del otro. Siempre demostrándose su amor, sin perder la oportunidad de decirse "Te amo".

Sé que tengo que olvidarte, pero no puedo, me es imposible contigo cerca. Cada vez que te veo me recuerdas que me gustas. Trato de olvidarme de ti por un momento, pero siempre apareces en mi cabeza. En lo único que pienso es en ti.

Me tienes vuelto loco, día y noche te imagino a mi lado, demostrándome tus sentimientos y yo demostrándote los míos. Como me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte en todo momento, pero…

Debo de dejar de tener estos pensamientos, me hiero a mí mismo sin que te des cuenta. Todos los días estoy al lado tuyo, pero tú no te das cuenta de lo destrozado que estoy. Bueno, claramente no ya que siempre le prestas más atención a tu amado novio.

Estos celos me invaden, pero no puedo hacer nada. Tengo que olvidarte, es por mi bien, lo sé, pero me es difícil.

¿Por qué esto me sucede a mí? ¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar? Trato y trato, pero no puedo. He tratado de conocer gente nueva, pero siempre estás ahí presente.

Es como si tú quisieras que no me olvide de ti. Pareciera como si quisieras hacerme sufrir.

Cada vez que te tengo cerca, no me puedo aguantar las ganas de poseer tus labios pero debo de ser fuerte. Quiero permanecer al lado tuyo, aunque sea siendo tú amigo. Ya no pude ser tu novio, por lo menos puedo ser tu amigo.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para poderte olvidar? ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para dejar de sufrir? ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás embrujado por tu belleza?

Me pregunto si es que acaso sabes cuan herido me tienes con todas tus acciones. Inconscientemente con tus actos me haces un daño irreparable en el corazón.

Quiero deshacerme de estos sentimientos no correspondidos. Sentimientos que ya no valen la pena tener guardados, ni siquiera recordarlos.

Pero no puedo, he estado enamorado de ti durante años, en los cuales no me atreví a hacerte saber de mis sentimientos. Tú conocías mi existencia, fuiste la primera persona que se me acerco cuando estaba solo.

Me encantaba estar a tu lado, haciéndote reír, hacerte feliz como todo amigo. Ahora simplemente… estoy viendo de lejos como otra persona te hace feliz.

No importa, lo que más me interesa es tu felicidad, no me voy a interponer en ella. Si eres feliz con él, que así sea. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es verlos juntos, hiriendo cada vez más mi roto corazón.

Cada vez que los veo, mi vida se desmorona más, no puedo evitarlo. Siempre están cerca mío. No los puedo ignorar ya que son mis preciados amigos.

Por más que mi corazón este destrozado, yo sigo amándote. ¿Por qué te sigo viendo de lejos como besas a tu novio? ¿Acaso soy masoquista?

Sin que ninguno se dé cuenta de que los estoy mirando. Desde lejos como de costumbre, ahogando mi sufrimiento como todos los días. Nada puedo hacer.

Ya que, él ya ha conquistado tu corazón. Te he perdido, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**- :v -**

**Bueno… este es mi primer one-shot que publico. :v**

**Encuentro que me quedo muy cursi. :v**

**Ah sí, quería saber que pareja utilizaron para leer el fic. 8) Al principio pensé en un 8059 que pasaba a 5927, pero después me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo sin pareja oficial… Y preferí dejarlo así. 8)**

**Dejen review sobre la pareja y para ver si les gusto o quedo muy cursi xdd.**

**Saludos.**

**-Adioh.**


End file.
